Foxy Feelings
by AroraHybrid
Summary: Lily Peterson had a rather normal life, except for a strange connection to the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That was until a little known incident occurred in 1987...But what was the real story behind the Bite of 87? And why is someone who witnessed such a traumatizing event at 5 years old so willing to return? Eventual Foxy/Oc ADOPTABLE MESSAGE ME if you would like to
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Five Nights At Freddy's fic, it was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I love the game even though its nightmare fuel and wanted to help the fandom grow. Sorry its so short, but this is the prologue so its kinda meant to be. PLEASE review and tell me what you think**

* * *

I looked up at the once joyful building in front of me. Even its outward façade showing signs of disrepair. I ran my hand along the wall and door handle as I walked up. A fond smile gracing my face as I began to take in the familiar scenery. It hadn't changed much over the past twenty years. Even though I had been in a different state since I was five. I still recalled every memory I had of the old place. I could see a few families inside eating; obviously, having never heard of the dark history the restaurant accumulated after 1987. I walked in and immediately looked to Pirates Cove, and my heart fell when I saw the curtains drawn and the 'out of order' sign. The cashier looked at me.

"May I help you?" she asked, perplexed on why someone of my age was there.

"Oh, of course! I just moved back to town and had to come back to my beloved childhood restaurant." I smiled. "To eat and maybe get a job here."

She looked at me pitifully. "The hours and pay are terrible, plus the band freaks me out."

"Oh the band is harmless…you should have seen this place in its hay day. It was wonderful. It has just fallen on hard times like the rest of the world. I honestly don't mind long hours or little pay. I wouldn't mind working for free; I love it here."

The cashier just gave me an even stranger look. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a large coke please, thanks." I paid and left her a large tip, walking into the restaurant and sitting in front of Pirates Cove, looking at the curtain sadly. I set my coke on the table and looked to Freddy's band as the song ended, not missing the main three looking at me. I smiled and waved, hoping that their advanced minds would recognize me, hoping they weren't resentful. I felt it was my fault that the restaurant suffered. If I had just been strong enough to protect myself, Foxy wouldn't have freaked out in a protective outrage. I knew the manager had been forced to pay a ton in lawsuits and cover ups, and now the restaurant was suffering more than ever, what money they had left after the incident was drying up faster and faster. Especially since the murders involving a human actor in a Freddy suit in more recent years. If only I had been stronger, Foxy wouldn't have attacked the bully, protecting me, the animatronics would still be allowed to roam during the day, and the human actor would have never been hired. I took a sad sip of my coke, and now Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was only a few years away from closing its doors permanently; and it was all my fault.

"We usually don't get customers of your age. You aren't gonna cause any trouble are you?" An extremely tired, beaten, and old voice sounded from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, before turning and seeing the face of an incredibly aged Mr. Riley, the manager. He was still here after all these years…

"Mr. Riley, I didn't expect you to recognize me, I was only five at the time. I'm Lily Peterson, I shook his hand. " When I said my name I heard a loud bang from Pirates Cove and a slight trip up in Freddy's singing, causing me to look at the curtain, then Freddy, meeting the bear's eyes before he went back to singing fully.

Mr. Riley noticed the strange events and looked at me. "Who are you exactly?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: here is chapter one, its another short one. But i wanted to get this out, I never thought this story would get so popular! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean a lot, please keep them coming 3**

_**Hoist The Colors belongs to DISNEY, not me. and FNAF belongs to Scott.**_

* * *

"Well, Mr. Riley…the last time I was here was in 1987…" I said, looking down sorrowfully.

"That…wasn't the best year…I try not to remember it." He spoke in a low voice, his eyes darting to the side.

"I was the cause of the Bite of 87'…Foxy was protecting me…It's my fault the restaurant is in trouble. I'm so sorry Mr. Riley." I tried not to cry, I felt so bad about everything.

"That's right; you were the girl with the pigtails…" He looked shocked.

"Yea that was me…A bully had grabbed a hold of them and pulled, dragging me around…Foxy saved me, at the cost of himself and the restaurant…It's all my fault." I whimpered softly and the tears started spilling over.

Mr. Riley was about to say something, but before he could, there was a loud bang from Pirate's Cove, and light leaked from out from beneath the curtain. We could hear the gears turning and groaning, struggling at first due to so many years of slumber. Mr. Riley looked like he was about to pass out. It was then that the song started, and I involuntarily began to sing.

_"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers;  
where we will, we'll roam."_

A powerful masculine voice that I had missed so dearly joined in and my heart soared and I began to sing with him.

_"Yo ho, all hands,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die."_

I was beaming, Foxy sung the next part and I lost myself in his melodic voice.

_"Now some have died and some are alive;  
and others sail on the sea.  
With the keys to the cage  
and the devil to pay,  
we lay to the fiddler's green."_

I joined in once more, singing with the only true friend that I had ever had.

_"Yo ho haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die._

_The bell has been raised  
from its watery grave,  
hear its sepulchral tone.  
A call to all; pay heed the squall,  
and turn your sails to home._

_Yo ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die._

_Yo ho, all together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die._

_Yo ho, all together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die._

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her bones.  
The seas be ours, and by the powers;  
where we will; we'll roam."_

The song ended and Pirate's Cove fell into slumber once more, but Foxy knew I hadn't abandoned him; and I knew he still remembered me. Mr. Riley looked at me and sighed.  
"Meet me in my office; we have a lot to talk about." He then walked off, the events of today obviously straining him, but I couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. I was home.

"Don't worry Foxy, I'll save you. If it's the last thing I do." I whispered before following Mr. Riley to his office.


End file.
